High School Never Ends
by Lorelai G. Cullen
Summary: nessie and her family have moved and they restrat high school. Too bad her first day is a disater. Follow her as she follows her family dreams and true love. Not good summary read inside.
1. Chapter 1: wHO BEAT ROSE

**me:hey alice do i own twilight?**

**alice: no lorelai you don't own twilight!**

**me: why not i have the same last name as you and edward **

**alice: thats cause its your pen name now stop you don't own twilight and your not related to me and edward!**

**me: can i date emmett?**

**alice: no rose might hurt you and my shopping partner cannot be hurt no go run before rose finds you**

**me: *See rose* ahhh *runs away screaming* btw i don't own the song lyrics in this chapter either ahhhh**

Chapter 1: Who beat you with an ugly stick rose???

Setting: 10:15 Renesmee's Room

**_Renesmee's pov_**

I never thought I would be scared of something so normal, yet here I lay wide awake open with fears and thoughts that roamed my brain.

"Renesmee Charlise Cullen got to sleep right now!" My dad, Edward said in a regular tone for human ears but for those of us with vampire ears it was a yell. That is right my family is made up of vampires, I myself am only a ½ vampire. I sighed and pulled my covers over my head and tried to concentrate on sleep but, those thoughts kept creeping up, especially the worries about my dad. Who wouldn't be worried about having your dad start high school with you. My dad is 107 years old but looks like he's 17 so every time we relocate he and the rest of my family have to fake to be the adopted high school students of my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme. For the first time though Jacob and I are going with them too. My dad has a special gift he can read minds but I am afraid he will see into the minds of the teenage boys I am going to high school with and be overprotective I just want a normal high school experience but with my family nothings ever normal. I was just about to think what Aunt Alice had planned for me to where when I heard him say.

"Don't make me send your uncle Jasper up!" He threatened. Uncle Jazzy was a vampire too. And he has well had a gift (some of us would see it as a threat). Jasper could "feel" your emotions. He then became a impromptu therapist and forced you to talk about your emotions. I sighed and reached around in the darkness looking for my lamp on my bedside table. I found the lamp and lightly tugged on its strings and then after adjusting to what my eyes saw as a major change in lighting. I took the time to let my eyes adjust and picked up my custom made pink voyager (thank the lord for Aunt Alice's constant need to buy me something) and turned on my pretty pink phone and then I sent a text to my best friend. Yep, you guessed it, Jacob Black.

**J, there trying to get me to sleep & I can't!!! :(**

I waited for about half a minute in the darkness then my phone buzzed

_**Hold on a second I will be right there **_. I heard the door to his pool house shut and my house back door open and shut.

"Oh thank god Jake she is just so restless and she won't sleep. If only you knew what she was thinking right now!" My dad sounded worried. I hated worrying him but, I also found it somewhat amusing.

"Don't worry Edward she is just nervous it is her first time to high school unlike the rest of us so she has a right. Let's not take any drastic action till absolutely necessary now don't go all Chanel bag 6 months ago on her" Jake was funny like that. He was a werewolf and my best friend he is awesome and I don't know how I would survived my existence without him. He made me laugh even when I thought it wasn't possible.

"Fine" I heard my dad say, then added a exasperated sigh like most teenagers dads would've done, but then again what about my family is normal. Jake ran to the elevators (yes we have elevators) I heard aunt rose hissed at him as he whispered a blonde joke no doubt. Emmett snickered but it was slowly shushed, by Aunty Roses' glare no doubt. When I heard Jake running to the elevators, (when esme designed the place I got my own floor I also had a bathroom, HUGE CLOSET, recording studio, dance studio and entertainment crazy right there was also 5 other floors, mine in the dead center and a pool house out back for Jake) I heard the elevator ding and Jake walk silently to where he knew I would be on my balcony.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jake asked. He sounded just as worried as my dad I swear the two of them are so overprotective.

"Well Jake I am just so nervous what if I mess up???" I asked

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Jake asked "Your beautiful, smart kind and full of grace did I mention you look like you dance when you walk!"

" What do you mean Jake I have everything! I have never socialized with anyone who isn't a vampire or a werewolf!" I was freaking out now

"You've hung out with Emily and Claire" Jake said

"Who are both imprints like me of you dumb werewolves! I have never socialized with people who don't know our secrets" My mind was racing at this point I would never sleep at all tonight.

"But, don't worry I have and I will help you! I can help you and I will do everything in my power to help you, I promise"

"You promise Jake???" I was so nervous Jake's promise sounded nearly impossible. But I believed him anyway.

"I promise and if I am not in a class with you Alice will be. Your going to do great you have your fathers and mothers way of charming people."

"Jake your amazing, but what about dad I know he will hear what everyone thinks me... and mom! What am I gonna do???" I love my dad and all but, tomorrow should be very interesting. "Nessie your dad has done this before don't worry!" Jake sounded calm. I still don't understand how he could remain calm at a time like this!

"But..." was all I could manage to get out before my huge best friend had me in his arms bridal style and dropped me on to my big squishy bed. I bounced.

"But what??" He bounced onto my bed next to me on my bed.

"What if I look like a mess??" I barely said it then I quickly regretted my decision. 'Cause next thing I knew to doors below me slammed I heard the elevator open and shut twice then it arrived at my level. Then it opened and I hear two pairs of heels click clack click clack over to my bed.

" You won't look bad!" Aunt Alice assured me in a scream that would've made normal people cringe.

"Yeah and you won't look like a mess either" said Aunt Rose said. This was said in a tone of confidence aunt rose only used with herself when she described herself. So I am fairly positive they wouldn't let me look bad. (Not that I had looked bad at all with these two in my life)

"Hey Rose." Jake said in a almost too friendly voice, he and rose had fought every day since they had met and I am afraid they haven't made much progress in the friends direction.

"Not now you stupid dog. Your best friend is having a confidence crisis this is no time for jokes!" she demanded. But Jake was determined to piss Aunty Rose off.

"Who went and beat you with an ugly stick?" Jake said in a very taunting tone. The look on aunt roses face let Jake know he had successfully completed his mission in pissing her off.

"You dog!!!" Rose screamed. And with that Jake tried to make a run for staircase knowing fully well he didn't have time to make it to the elevator. Rose was there faster but then my staircase door flew open and slammed shut. Next thing I knew Aunty Rose had two cold hands loving pulled around her, and Jake was pinned to the floor by two cold firm arms. Then the elevator dinged and in walked in my dad, grandparents and Uncle Jazzy.

"Wow" was all Uncle Jazzy could say when he saw the scene displayed in my room.

"Someone explain to me what's going on??" My dad demanded. Boy was he pissed.

"Well....let's see Jacob came up and I told him how I was afraid of looking bad. Then Aunty Ali and Aunty Rosy came up. The Jake asked Aunty Rosy who beat her with an ugly stick and next thing you know here we are...ta da" I felt the need of the ta da for dramatic effect.

"Jake, you dumb, stupid dog!!!" Aunt Rosalie shrieked and threw Aunt Alice her wallet. Aunt Alice took out a hundred smirked and threw uncle Emmett the wallet and he caught it in his teeth. Aunt Alice Aunt Rosalie and I gasped.

"That is a coach wallet you fool!" I shouted

"Alice, Rose, Jacob. Grandpa said without humor in his voice.

"WHAT?!?!?" They all sounded genuinely surprised by the lack of humor in grandpa's voice.

"Rose you know better than to bet with Alice and lose your temper like that," Alice and Jacob each sent a smirk to her. "Alice you know better than to bet with anyone unless they start it," She got a smirk from Alice and Uncle Jasper laughed, But then he got a glare from my dad. "And Jacob," he continued "you know better than to antagonize Rose like that." Jacob got a smirk from Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice and Emmett burst out laughing along with me and Uncle Jazzy.

"Now everyone to there rooms" Grandma said. Everyone knew better than to push Grandma's buttons so they all filed silently out of my room. I then crawled in bed and the fears came back so I went to my recording studio shoved in a CD and started singing

"Get into the car  
Turn the radio up real far  
To shut the noise  
So I can hear my voice  
There's a party on down the street  
But nobody invited me 'cause I got a gig  
Babysittin' my uncle's kids  
Why me?  
Whoa is me?

Don't they know that I'm a hip hop queen  
A rock and roll dream  
It's all bling bling  
I'm the star on the scene  
Yeah, check me out  
See what I'm all aboutI'm the one that you want, the one you can't have  
The girl that you call that doesn't ever call back  
Just look at me  
I've got everything

But then I woke up

I was lying on the couch, drool comin' out my mouth  
Turned on the t.v., Dr. Phil won't you please fix me  
Waiting for the phone to ring, flipping through a magazine  
Why doesn't he call?  
Guess I'm the loser down the hall  
Why me?  
I just want to sleep

Don't they know that I'm a hip-hop queen  
A rock and roll dream  
It's all bling bling  
I'm the star on the scene  
Yeah, check me out  
See what I'm all about  
I'm the one that you want, the one you can't have  
The girl that you call that doesn't ever call back  
Just look at me  
I've got everything

But then I woke up  
I like living in dream  
It's everything it's supposed to be  
Listen to me scream  
It's a holiday from me  
It's all just kickin in  
And this is where I begin  
Just being me  
But it's okay to be me

But it's fun to be a a hip hop queen  
A rock and roll dream  
It's all bling bling  
Yeah baby ka-ching  
Come check me out  
I'm bringin down the house  
I'm the one that you want and now I'm heaven sent  
I'm a little Lynyrd Skynyrd  
And a little 50 CentJust look at me  
I had everything

But then I woke up  
I woke up  
I woke up"

Then I went to bed. And dreamed of being a pop princess.


	2. Chapter 2why?

**Rosalie: Lorelai, how dare you take emmett from me!!!**

**Me: i won't give him back to you untill someone tells me i own twilight!**

**Rosalie: I guess Alice won't have a shopping partner!**

**_Alice: This isn't fair!!! i need my shopping partner bella's no fun to shop with_**

**Rosalie: not untill she gives me emmett back!!**

**Me: not untill someone tells me i own twilight!!**

_Rosalie and Alice: LORELAI YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!_

**_ME:Why not??_**

**_STEPHANIE: CAUSE I OWN IT!!_**

**ME: AHHH STEPHANIE MEYER!!! SHE OWNS TWILIGHT**

Chapter 2: Scream

Setting: La Verte High School 7:30 a.m.

_**Renesmee POV**_

I stepped out of Aunt Alice's newest yellow Porsche. Yep, she still had a thing for yellow Porsche's. My dad and mom stepped out of my dads shiny silver Ferrari. Aunt Rose, Uncle Jazzy got out of Aunt Roses' Red Mercedes and Jake had gotten out of his blue ford f-350. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice very gracefully slid out of the yellow Porsche. I heard a guy ask who the new people were darn my extremely good hearing people gossiping about my family and how pretty we were and how people thought we were spoiled. Well I guess we kinda are but I was snapped back to reality when my dad said my name.

"Renesmee, do you remember the story!?!?" My dad asked slightly anxious. Having his four year old daughter going to high school wasn't a high point for him. Not to mention 3 of us had never been through the whole we have to lie about who we are thing. Myself more so than anyone else. Everyone I knew, knew that I was a ½ vampire.

"Yes, dad we have only been talking about it and working on it for the past 5 days!" I said exasperated. You think I hadn't grasped the concept that this was a secret yet. Gosh I thought he trusted me.

"Hey, young lady I do trust you I just know you haven't been to high school before so repeat the story to me." He said sounding more like my father than my brother.

"Fine," I sighed he is so difficult " Bella is 15 she is Esme's younger sister and after there parents died Esme took over her care. When Esme married Carlisle in 2006 they took in Carlisle's niece and nephew Rosalie and Jasper. Then about a year later they took in you, me, Alice and Emmett. In late 2007 they found Jacob at some orphanage and took him in as well. Carlisle is 28 and is a surgeon at the local hospital. Esme is an interior designer and part time house designer." I sighed finally finished.

"Good" he said "but remember Alice, you and Jake are freshman not that he looks like one but he hit his growth spurt early. Your mom, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jazzy Emmett and I are all sophomores."

"I remember I didn't think I had to repeat every single detail I thought this was a general concept repeat" I said my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Good now let's go get our schedules" my aunt rose said while looking at herself in a mirror.

"I'm sorry Rose" Jake said

"What??" Emmett, Jasper and Mom said

"Yeah what??" Rose said. Dad Alice and I TRIED (I repeat tried) not to laugh.

"Yeah I'm sorry your so ugly!" Jake said. We cracked up. Aunt Rose looked like she would pull Jake's eyeball's out if we weren't at school. We all walked to the administration building. I heard all the talk about our family. I laughed someone had just told her friend Emmett had been jailed. Everyone else must of heard it to cause we all just cracked up at the girl as if we had all heard some inside joke.

"Seriously, Emmett you gotta put those guns away more often someone could end up dead again!" Rosalie joked.

"Haha like I could kill someone with these babies" he said pointing to his arms.

"If looks could kill Jake would already be dead" I whispered to Emmett. He looked at me weird. Gosh, Emmett is so weird. "NOT LIKE THAT I " clarified as my voice jumped 3 octaves. "Cause the way rose is glaring at him he would be dead by now!" I felt at ease with Emmett. He was like my personal body guard. He roared in laughter as we received our schedules.

"Your good kid." he said. "Great..." he said looking at his schedule "they gave me gym and Spanish 1 with you."

"Great now I kick your butt at volleyball and Spanish exams!" I said. Brrrinng, the bell rang. "Time to get to class Emmett, see you 3rd period so I can beat you in whatever sport were doing!" I teased.

"Not even in your dreams, Nessie!" he shouted after me as Alice and I disappeared down the hall toward 1st period Science. Oh great I thought dissection. Alice and I walked into class and immediately the classroom got quiet and all eyes were on us. NO joke every single pair of eyes.

"Welcome to class, you must be our two newest students" a boy said to us. Alice took my hand and lead me to the back of the room. Then she said not to move and went to the bathroom. Which is weird cause Alice doesn't even need to go to the bathroom. Then the boy came up the moment Alice left me alone in the back of the room. Oh great I thought.

"Hey" he said in a nonchalant voice.

"Hey" I said with sweetness and flashed him my perfect Cullen smile as my dad said I can charm anyone with my smile.

"What's your name??" He asked his voice revealed he was temporarily stunned.

"My name is Renesmee but, you can call me Nessie or Nessa or whatever." I said

"Cool Nessie, my name is Johnathan, but you can call me whatever you want." He said.

"Nice to meet you Johnathan" I said. He was cute I thought.

"Hey, why did your sister drag you away earlier??" He asked.

"She has trust issues." I said simply.

"You have a lot of siblings what are there names??" he asked.

"The big tall one is Emmett, he and Edward the one with the pretty brunette always with him are mine and Alice, the one in this class are my older brothers. We were adopted by the Cullen's 2 years or so ago. The blond tall ones are Rosalie and Jasper, there the doctors niece and nephew. Rosalie is dating Emmett. Jasper is dating Alice. Bella is Esme younger sister." I said and stopped to breathe.

"Wait which one is Esme??" He asked. "Well Esme married to Carlisle. The surgeons wife." I explained.

"Ohh" he said

"Yeah" I said "Anyway Bella is dating my older brother Edward. Jacob was adopted a few months after we were."

"You dating him??" Johnathan asked.

"Me dating, Jake?" I laughed. "No were just best friends."

"Oh okay, then why don't we go out Friday night, like bowling or something easy." He said. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked it, a text form Edward. Great just what I need my dad butting in on my love life.

**Say no**. It said simply. So to piss him off. I was going to say maybe.

"You might wanna wait till after class before you have me answer that one." I said.

"Why??" he asked.

" Just trust me." I said

"Okay." he said just as Alice walked up "Nice meeting you Nessie, talk to you after class."

"Okay" I said "see you later Johnathan."

"What was that about??" Alice asked me as the bell rang.

"As if you don't know." I told her

"Good point I am so glad I can see your future now!" she said excitedly. "So when are we going shopping for something for you to wear." Then our phones buzzed. It was Edward again.

**Never, she's not going.** It said

"Well I guess that answers your-"

"No talking." the teacher said.

"Sorry." we said

"By the way welcome. Class this is Alice and Renesmee they are twins who just came here from-"

"Idaho" we said in unison

"Right Idaho" he said

"Okay everyone continue the lab you started on yesterday , girls you don't have to do I since you weren't here yesterday."

"Okay" we said. Alice and I continued to debate the chances of me actually going on a date with Johnathan. Then like that the period was over. Alice and I were the first ones out the door. Then we had a 10 minute break. Everyone did but before I could take 10 steps out the door Johnathan was there.

"So about Friday??" He said hopeful. Then he looked uncomfortable. Alice and I giggled.

"What???" he asked. Still looking uncomfortable.

"Turn around.." I told him as I shook in laughter. He turned only to see Edward, Jasper, Jacob and Emmett glaring at him.

"Maybe , I'll talk to you later." he said and ran half way down the hall. Then faster than I could get a word out Emmett had me in his arms.

"Ha kiddo get asked out already?? I told you Edward guys are gonna be lining up to date this girl!" Emmett was shaking with laughter. "Dude you owe me 10 bucks! And I didn't even cheat this time." Then, suddenly my whole family was around me. We spent the next 10 minutes comparing schedules we all had P.E. and Spanish together. Then the bell rang. Jake and I walked off to English laughing together with the whole student body watching us. I guess I can't say I don't know what it's like to be a celebrity, or live under a microscope.

We walked into class and all the girls stared at me enviously.

"Why are all the girls staring at me weird??" I asked Jacob. It wasn't the usual I am jealous of you cause your pretty stare. Which by the way I have been getting all day today. It was a different stare.

"They're all jealous of you cause you have such a hot best friend." Jake said teasingly.

"Yeah that's it I'm sure!!" I told him sarcastically. Then the teacher walked in he didn't introduce us. For that I am eternally grateful to him.

"Class, get out your books and open up to where we left in Romeo and Juliet, yesterday." Then he quietly walked to the back of the class and explained to us where we were and what we were doing. I knew exactly what was going on in the book. I love Romeo and Juliet. It was the first book my had read to me as a baby. It was my favorite.

"Okay we will continue reading where we left off Nessie you will read Juliet's part and Jacob you will read Romeo's.

"Oh romeo oh Romeo where are thought romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be sworn my love. And I will no longer be a Capulet" I said with emotion. Then Jake said,

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He sounded like he really was trying.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy, Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all thy self" I said then the bell rang.

"Great job Nessie!" Jake said as we were walking on our way to the gym.

"Ahhh thanks Jake you did pretty good too." I said really meaning it.

"Are you two dating???" Some girl came up and asked us, Jake and I both looked at each other and started laughing.

"No were not." I said

"Really, well you guys act like it. Hi I am Abby ASB freshman class president!" She sounded excited.

"Well I am Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie and this is Jacob, but you can call him Jake." I looked at Jake he looked slightly dazed.

"Jake, are you there??" Abby looked concerned.

"Ohhh yeah I'm alright we better get to gym nice meeting you Abby!" he said and then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the nearest set of lockers he could find. Then the bell rang. The tardy bell, we were gonna be late, I could already see a pattern coming on. I put my hand up to his face and showed him the conversation we had with Abby.

"Nessie, you remember the day I told you I was a werewolf and I had imprinted on you the day you were born."

"Yeah of course I remember it is one of my favorite memories." I sighed remembering the day it happened. I was about to but looked about seven.

"Jake??" I had asked.

"Yeah Nessie," He had asked. "What's up??

"Why do I see you everyday, but not grandpa??" I was seven and very confused I had been going through my memories when I realized I had more with Jake then with my own grandfather, it struck me as odd.

"Well Nessie…." He had said. "You remember when we go hunting??" I had nodded my head. "And how when we go I look like a big doggy?"

"Yeah doggy jakey!!!" I was excited at the thought.

"yeah well it's cause I am a werewolf and werewolves we do this thing called imprinting and it means basically I will love you forever and I never wanna be away from you." He said.

"Well Jake I never wanna be away from you either…" I had said really meaning it.

"Renesmee Charlise Cullen I love you forever and ever..."

"I love you too Jake"

I realized my phone was vibrating and it brought me back to reality but I ignored my phone. (Something I almost never do :P)

"What about it??" I asked, starring into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Renesmee Charlise Cullen I am in love with you!!!" Jake said. He looked so much different now, vulnerable.

"Jacob Gregory Black I think I am in love with you too." I said sighing.

"Then you won't mind if I do this…." He said and before I could ask what his lips were on mine and I was sure I had died and gone to heaven. Then sooner than I wanted his soft lips were off mine.

"I am so sorry Nessie I really shouldn't have done that…." He said but I didn't regret it.

"Well I am not." I said feeling my heart break.

"I am not sorry I did it I just am sorry I did it at the wrong time. Nessie we shouldn't be doing this your father is gonna kill me. Come on now let's go to P.E." He said and with that my heart broke and he grabbed my hand and pushed me to P.E. I stopped my self form crying at least till I saw my whole family waiting at the door for me. My Aunts and mom took me to the locker room.

"What happened??" Aunty Alice asked.

"He kissed me." I said.

"HE DID WHAT???" Aunty Rosalie was in rage my mother in shock and Aunt Alice looked like she had just about lost her mind.

"What happened show me!" Aunt Alice instructed. I put my hand to hers as the first part of the memory was good. The second half I felt pain I didn't want him to say that.

"Ohhh Rose you have all permission to kill this boy show Aunt Rose what this boy did to you!!" Aunt Alice was furious. More furious than when on April Fools day my dad took and hid all her credit cards as joke. So in interest of keeping this memory from having to be repeated again I took one of Aunt Roses' hands and one of moms and played the memories over for the 3rd time this time letting the tears flow freely down my cheeks. I then got changed as the 3 of them talked about different was to make Jake's life a living hell. Burning him, freezing him, knifing him, sending him into wolf form so close to Leah and not letting him change back so he had to listen to Leah talk for hours on end. We then walked out and I was greeted by every member of my family except for the one I wanted to talk to the most. Jake.

"Where is he???" I demanded. I wanted to talk to him work this out.

"He's on his way to the airport, then from there he will take a plane to La Push to visit his family and Pack." My uncle jasper said and then I felt somewhat calm but not calm enough to keep him from screaming.

"HE'S WHERE????" I screamed in outrage. How dare he leave, just kiss me and then leave. I was heartbroken. Then the teacher came out and class started. I was too depressed to beat Uncle Emmett in volleyball and I barely realized the day was over when the final bell rang. I didn't say anything to anyone on the ride home. I just wanted to be home in my room. I got home did my homework with no enthusiasm or complaint, ate a "human" dinner and went to my room and into my recording studio; I saw a note when I walked in on the headphones. It said:  
Dear my beautiful Nessie,

I love you, and I am sorry for leaving so suddenly. But you must understand that I love you and will be with you soon. I am going to La Push you know how much I hate leaving you but, I must. To figure out how to proceed, with us. I love you but it is too soon for us to be kissing, not that it wasn't great cause believe me it was. IT'S JUST LEGALLY YOUR ONLY FOUR. Nessie I love you and don't tell your dad you have this cause he might kill me.

xoxo,

Jacob

I went to in my recording studio with a broken heart my heart wanted to know so many things, first of all: When is he coming back?? This guy who claims to love me when is he returning?? Then I saw it on my recording studio his La Push necklace. His most prized thing own. He left it with me. I found a CD and popped it in and Zac Efrons voice filled my head phones as I popped them on and as Zac sang I sang my heart out with him:  
The day door is closed,  
The echo's fill your soul.  
They wont say which way to go,  
Just trust your heart.

To find what you're here for,  
Open another door.  
I'm not sure anymore.  
It's just so hard.

The voices in my head,  
Tell me they know best!  
Got me on the edge,  
they're pushin', pushin',  
they're pushin'

I know they got a plan,  
While the balls in my hands!  
This time its man-to-man,  
I'm droppin', fightin', its time too.

Whole worlds upside down,  
What do I do now? Cause I choke!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I'm kickin' down the walls.  
I gotta make 'em fall!  
Just break through them all!  
I'm pushin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself,  
Me and no one else!  
Which way I get down, pushin',  
Searchin', can't find a  
Road that I should take,  
I should, tomorrow left us!  
Like nothing works without you!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Yeah we're cooks, running down,  
hear the crowd gettin' loud!  
I'm consumed by the sound!  
Is it hurt? Is it love?  
Has it ever been enough?  
Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!  
You can do it, you can do it!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. I want my own thing!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Ohh! Ahh!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 welcome to the Jungle

**_ME: Emmett do i own twilight????_**

**Emmett: No you don't!!! Lorelai not now or never!**

**_ME: WHY IS ROSALIE LAST NAME HALE???_**

**Emmett: Why does it matter to you_???_**

**_ME: Cause it does!!!_**

**Emmett: well i am not telling you!!**

**_ME: FINE I'LL ASK ALICE!_**

**Emmett: you do that but you still don't own twilight!**

**_ME: NOT FAIR_**

**Emmett: no one said life was fair lorelai...**

* * *

**A/N: I AM STARTING A NEW SERIES WITH A STORY LINE LIKE THIS! Edward and Bella have been bff's since they were four. Emmett hasn't seen bella since she was tweleve. He has been in think about her since he left. Coming back with a new girlfriend Bella realizes she is in love with Emmett. Emmett thought he had fell in love but seeing bella again he realizes he will always love bella. What will happen...Message me your opions!!! Thanks**

**xoxo,**

**Lorelai**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Jungle.**

**Setting: Cullens 2nd day at La Verte high school. Lunch Hour**

**_Renesmee POV_**

I walked into the cafeteria with my family. All yesterday and today people have been coming up and introducing themselves to me. I feel like a celebrity....but the rest of my family is being avoided like the plague. Last Night I cried myself to sleep. I woke up this morning and promised myself I wouldn't shed another tear over Jacob Black. It was harder than I thought. I still haven't shed a tear but people keep on asking me where jacob went and I kept on making up lies. Anything but the truth. Jacob had kissed me and left. Was I a bad Kisser?? Did he decide he didn't love me? Did he did he not care anymore?? Was imprinting powerful enough that he fell in love with someone else?? These thoughts had distracted me all day. All the what-if's. All the fears. This morning I woke up screaming. I don't remember the dream but I woke up with Uncle Emmett's stone cold arms around me and Aunt Rosalie's voice telling me everyhtign was okay and i was fine.... I didn't feel fine though. I felt like something was missing. Not physically but I felt like part of my heart was missing. I wish people woould stop coming up to me, but I don't say anyhting. I answer there questions but, part of me as I have said is missing. I want to be like my parents for people to stop coming up to me and introducing themselves. Why can't they avoid me like I was the plague or a criminal in Emmett's case. Someone started a rumor he picked up a car and threw it at someone. I swear humans will believe just about anything you tell them. I want to be like my parents where people think I am pretty but they leave me alone. I saw a scowl appear on my dad's face.

"What?" I thought.

"Nessie you don't want what you think you want." He said. His tone accusing.

"Stop monitoring my thoughts will you." I said loud enough so everyone at our table could hear as I sat down.

"Edward stop it." Rosalie said. "The poor girls been through enough can she at least think without someone else knowing what her thoughts are for one moment." She said. I love that about Aunt Rose. She stood up for me no matter what.

"Dude seriously this is alot for her to digest stay out of her mind for a few days." Uncle Jazzy said. I know he could feel my pain more than anyone else and I hated to make him suffer guilt washed over me, but Uncle Jazzy felt that to and said. "It's not your fault what that creep did. Don't be guilty about having feelings Ness. It's something humans and non-humans share." He chuckeled we all did. I was never fully human or fully Immortal.

"Fine" he said. I thanked the lord. Then abby came bouncing over....

"Hey Nessa. What's up?" She asked.

"Nessa??"Uncle Emmett said sounding confused. God sometimes I wish he could read minds then he couldn't always be so dumb. Or not end up super glued to a chair.

"Nothing ya know just eating. Emmett, Nessa is Abba's Nickname for me."

"Abba, i thought her name was Abby." he said. Gosh he is so stupid.

"Abba is her nickname for me." Abby sad sweetly. "Wheres your friend today the tall one who looked as tall as a wolf on his hind legs." She asked. Oh God. Here we go again. Everyone in my family picked a different wall to stare at and I looked at her and said simply.

"I honestly don't know." I stated.

"Oh okay" She said. "Wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" She asked. I look at my dad who looked at Aunt Alice. Who simply nodded, unnoticable to human eyes. I felt my mom staring at her curiously.

"UMM...Sure but before we go this is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper,Bella and Edward." I said. Almost rushed. Thank Jasper that I could control my speech from sounding over-excited. 'Cause I was. Abba was pratically the most popular girl in the entire world (or at least at La Verte High). I was quick to introduve her to my family but then quick to want to leave 'cause then my WHOLE family was staring at her. I felt bad for her knowing my dad was reading her mind. And Alice her future making sure she wasn't trouble. Jasper her emotions. GOSH can't I just have a normal family.....my dad glared at me which i took as he has looked in my thoughts even though he just promised he wouln't and that was a no.

"Nice to meet y'all." Abba said. "Come on Nessa let's go!!!" She was hyper almost 24/7. I wonder if She has ADHD. My dad shook his head at me. Darn him.

"Yeah we better leave later guys.! And Alice Later Bella." I felt a overwhemling urge to say that and then said under my breath love ya Aunt Rose.

"What is the blonde one not a girl???" Abba asked. Slightly confused. Only she would be since she was the only one not to hear me mumble under my breath 'Love ya Aunt Rose.'

"No" I said. "She knows I love to tease her. She used. Then sh to be such a tomboye went shopping with Alice one day and came home a shop-a-holic. It kills Emmett but Alice and I love having other people to shop with besides Bella beacuse let's face it Bella's no fun to shop with." I said laughing. It was true. My mom was ZERO fun top shop with. Zip. Zilch. Zero, Nada. I hoped Edward heard this and told her.

"Where's your family come from??" Abba asked. People so pesky and full of questions.

"Ummm...Forks, Washington." I replied. It was true and thats what Alice had told me to say if anyone asked. People did all the time. Living in anythingTexas, was unlike I had ever seen. All the sun. Carisle found a way for us all to go out when there is alot of sun and it worked great and was kinda obvious. Sunscreen. I know right? Who would've thought. The sunscreen asorbs whatever makes us sparkle so we just don't sparkle. Weord I know but you gotta love science for being so kind to us.

"Wow so the sun must be a change. My cousin Angela used to live there she attends college at USC though" She said it almost never was sunny.

"Yeah the sun is a change but, I love it." I said. Which was true. The sun had always been an omen, up inside the hosomething that kept me locked use now, well i welcomed the rays gladly. We then approched the table and I swear the room went silent. No joke even my family who had found something to discuss and was huddled now were all looking at us too see what the "popular" kids were going to say to me.

"Nessa," Abba said. "This is Alayna, Caroline, Meredith, Susie, Claire, Alicia, Lexie, Ethan, Dylan, Josh, Cam, Johnathan, Nate, Blaire and Johnathan." she said.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey what's up Nessa?" The guy who name was Josh came and gave me a hug. "Welcome to the circle!!!" he said and everyone wooped. More like welcome to the jungle from what i've heard. High School was like a jungle the tough prey on the weak. So I was intresting to see how this would play out.

"Hey Josh, nice to meet you!" I said.

"Hey nice to meet you to this is my girlfriend Alayna." He said.

"Hey" Alayna said. Glaring at me. Obviously jealous my looks I knew the glare from other random encounters with humans. Rosalie said that's what it is people have to always be jealous of us she said. Money. good looks, strong family. We are pratically unstoppable. This made the trumps look poor and the hiltons look ugly.

"Hey Alayna." I said sweetly.

"Come on Nessa we have so much to talk about us." Abba said. And pulled both me and Alayna by the arm to spend time with the "girls". OH boy. Everyone else but Alayna is nice to me I got hugs from everyone including the guys and no other about weither thergirls seemed insecure e boyfriend thought I was pretty or popular or I was rich. Maybe they were good actors, but they all seemed genuinely sweet, I was talking to Bonnie about some party friday at johnathan's house which I had been invited to. When none other than Johnathan himself came up to me.

"Hey Nessa." he said.

"Hey Johnathan."

"So I wanna ask you something?" He said nervously. Fidgiting with his hands. My phone vibrated. Great it was Alice.

"Hold on one sec i said it Alice." I walked away form him. And flipped my phone open.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Did you say yes, did you did you???" Alice asked.

"Say yes to what??" I asked. She must of thought i was playing it off cause she said.

"Don't play games with me are you gonna be his date to his party friday?"

"What?" I asked.

"Ohh you really didn't know....soory sweetie just say yes." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It'll distract you...sweetie plus before you damn yourself to eternity with a mutt date a couple guys." She said.

"Okay... Alice." I said. "TTYL." Then i had hung up before she had a chance to say anyhting else. I looked at where my family sat. My parents were ugh..kissing. Everyone else was staring at me with intrest. I walked back over to johnathan.

"So what's up?" I asked inwardly smiling cause I already knew. Poor guy so nervous.

"Wanna be my date to my party friday?" He asked. He seemed cooler now. More collected.

"Sure" I said.

"Great" he said. "Give me ya number and i'll call you with the deets." he continued. I looked at Emmett who was trying not to glare at the guy. Luckily Rosalie saw my pleading look and distracted him. Gross though. EWWW.

"Okay my number is (951) 762-8947" I said.

"okay" He said then my phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey." he said and laughed then hung up.

"Great now I have your number." I said as i saved the number to my phone. "I really have to go talk to Alice though she has that shoe sale face on and there is only one person who can talk her out of that face." I said.

"Okay later Ness." he said. I pratically froze. Only Jake had ever called me Ness. but instead I replied cooly

"Later" and walked back at a dreadfully slow pace for a hybrid back to the table to face the doom of planning with aunt Alice but when I did a song came to mind. One that remided me of Jake and my current situation and this time I couldn't hold back tears so I switched my direction to the cafeteria doors. And ran at a human pace out the door. As i did I made it to a bathroom where I knew no one was and sat down and cried while I sang.

"I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and than  
Put it down  
'cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember those simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one that you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye

Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye"

Then my cellphone really did ring. But I let it go to voicemail not caring who it was as long as i got time to my self.


	4. Chapter 4 the best frind visits

Disclamer:

**_ME: Jazzy do I own twilight????_**

**Jasper: NO and stop calling me that.**

**_ME: why???_**

**Jasper: Cause only my family can call me that and you are not family. NO your not actually a cullen it is just your pen name and no you don't own twilight either so stop trying.**

**_ME: (WALK AWAY SULKING)_**

**JasPER: WAIT Lorelai I AM SORRY!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Seth is to nessie what bella is to Jacob (the best friend).**

After that I pulled myself off the bathroom floor. The bell had rang long ago but why should I care Jacob was gone and that was all I had lived for. Time to find something else I decided. Someone else anthing. I was lost in my own private thoughts when the bathroom door open and shut very quietly. Almost too quiet so i thought it was probably Rosalie to come and comfort me to be honest she was more of a mother figure than Bella. Bella was more of my bestfriend no not even that. Just family. Like a cousin or an aunt. Sure she punished me when she felt like it and was married to my father but besides that. She was an aunt. The person droppped to the fllooor next to me and started rubbing my back the hands were warm. Not ice cold. Hmmm I eventually stopped crying and looked up. It wasn't who I thought.

"Abba?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"How'd you know where I was????" I asked. I mean it was probably kinda obvious but ya know.

"It was kinda obvious," she said as if she were reading my mind. "theres only one girls bathroom in this building."

"oh, well let's get to class. Wanna come over to my house tonight to study for our geometry test?" I asked then i would explain to her what happened with Jacob in the privacy of my own home. Minus the vampires and werewolves and were made for each other bullshiz cause obviously Jake DOESN'T love me.

"sure can i ride in your car after school my car stopped working this morning." she asked.

"yeah sure." i said. the bell rang. Damn i had skipped class dad was gonna yell at me for this. OH WELL. We walked down the crowded hallway past many people who were looking at me strangely. Suddenly i was up in the air and someone was spinning me....he was 6 ft 3 and brown as a berry and had black hair which he cut without telling me. "Seth!!!" I screamed as he put me down at least to where ic ould see his face. Abba had stopped walking as did everyone else as Seth pulled me in for a hug.

"I have missed you Ness." he said.

"I have missed you to big guy....really you got taller. But your hair however got SHORTER and you didn't tell me!" I said!! I felt a stare on my back. I jumped down from the big warm arms only to see another waiting to hug me. "Leah!" i said as i hugged her.

"Hey nessie. Nice clothes. They turn you into a fashion zombie already??" SHe asked. Only partly joking.

"nope i just love clothes. So tell me what are you guys doing here??" I asked.

"well we assumed you'd be with jake but it doesn't look like he is here." Seth said.

I sighed loudly "Nope he is not....i am going to kill him for not telling ANYONE where he is going....anyway Jake left yesterday right after KISSING me. he said quote un quote 'this isn't right nessie and your dad is gonna kill me' dad didn't hae time to kill him before he dashed off to god knows where!" I was screaming now and I didn't care who heard the two sets of warn arms envoloped me in a hug. I mumbled under my breath that iw as skipping my last class today and noticed abba there for the first time since my extended "family" had gotten here.

"oh sorry Abba this si my best frind Seth and my 'sister' leah" I said putting air quotes around sister.

"oh that's okay nessie. Nice to meet you" she said to Seth and Leah

"Same here." Seth said.

"Nice to meet you to." leah said in her cold unfriendly voce she only used when my family was around i was sure she could smell them. Although she was nice to mostly everyone....like I said MOSTLY there are exceptions to every rule.

"HEy abba you wanna ditch Freshman studies. We can take one of my car home??" I asked.

"you can't drive your not sixteen!!!" Abba said.

"no, but they can. Plus I have driven before so even if wann them wasn't here we could still get out and no one woul stop us. I'll go clear our ditching from last period and excuse us for this period and then we'll go to my house!" I said.

"Sure let's go!!!"she said. Seth leah Abba and i turned and walked to theattendance office. We were about half way there till we met some technicla difficulties. OR vampire difficulties.

"Hello." Tanya said.

"hey tanya, what are you doing here?" i asked.

"looking for your parents where are they?"she asked. I knew who she was talking about but Abba didn't.

"ummm carlisle is at the hospital Esme is at home and the rest of my sibilings are in class." I said.

"oh okay just let edward know we dropped by. We were hiking... in the area and we wanted him to know but we should be back out of town tonight though so we won't bother him." she said

"okay, i'll see you soon tanya." I said. We walked past them and continued to the attendance office without further difficulties and I got abba and i excused form last period and our current one and I had Alice's porsche ke. (she gave me a copy yesterday she said i would need it! i now know why.) We got in I was driving with abba in passanger and my two favorite werewolves in the back.

"so do the rest of your siblings know where you are?" Abab asked.

"idk probably." i said then i remembered ESME! "OH SHOOT!" i said.

"what?" seth asked.

"i need to call esme." i said i pulled out my phone and dialed the house number.

"Hey nessie what's up?" she asked.

"i am on my way home with my friend abba from school and seth and leah." i said

"wait is abba human?" she asked.

"no shes a mythical fairy" i said and then laughed.

"Okay sweetie i'll see you and abba when you get here." she said and hung up. I wondered if she didn't here the part about sth and leah or was just acting like she didn't. Then i heard my phone ring. "Hello?" i said.

"did you say sethand leah were with you?" Esme asked.

"yes its that a problem??" i asked.

"NOpe just needed to know sweetie what do you and your friends want for dinner tonight? i am assuming abba is staying for dinner." she said.

"i don't know ask alce she has a better idea than i do."i said "bye g-ma talk to you soon." I said and hung up. I turned on the stereo and flicked on the cd player where i sang at the top of my lungs to

"Ooooooh... Ooooooh...I guess I shouldve known better,to believe Im a lucky chain, (lucky chain) Ooh,I lent my heart out forever, finally learned each others names(Others names)I tell myself, this time its different,No goodbyes, cause eyes cant bear to say it."Ill; never survive on one thats coming,If I stay, Oooh noo!

Chorus:Just Walk Away! Ooh, and dont look back,Cause if my heart breaks, Its gonna hurt so bad,You know Im strong, but I cant take that,Before Its too late, Oooh, just Walk Away!(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!(Walk, Walk, Walk away) yeah.

I really wish I could blame you, but I know that its no ones fault(no ones fault) No, No, No, No, with no shoe, and the prince that doesnt know hes lost,He says that her face is so familiar,(so familiar)and goodbye with just the same old song,But this time I will not surrender!Cause Im gone, Ooh noo

Chorus:Just Walk Away! Ooh, and dont look back,Cause if my heart breaks, Its gonna hurt so bad,You know Im strong, but I cant take that,Before Its too late, Oh, just Walk Away!(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!(Walk, Walk, Walk) Oooohhh just Walk Away!Ooh, Ive got to let it go,Start protecting my heart and soul,Cause I dont think Ill survive a goodbye again,Not again!Chorus:Just Walk Away! Ooh, and dont look back,Cause if my heart breaks, Its gonna hurt so bad,You know Im strong, but I cant take that,Before Its too late, (Before Its Too Late!)Oh, just Walk Away!(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, All right!(Walk, Walk,Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away.(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooooh...


	5. Chapter 5 the truth will set you free

**_DISCLAIMER:  
ME: OMG IT'S emmett!_**

**_Emmett: AHHH IT'S LORELAI!_**

**_ME: NO wait emmett i have good news!_**

**_Emmett:you do?_****_  
_******

**_me: yes i realise i don't own twilight or anayhting in it that is stephanie omg she is such a great writer I DREAMNT about bella and edward's break-up last night then i cried,_**

**_Emmett: Well i am happy for you breakthrough lorelai maybe we can hang out sometime_**

**_ME: yeah defenitaley see you in crazy land_**

**_Emmett: Hey I am not crazy_**

**Rosalie: Some of us beg to differ**

Chapter 5: The truth will set you free

The car ride home was filled with a strange silence. Abba looked well, curious. Seth and Leah looked like they just looked like people who were having a silent conversation. It reminded me of when Aunt Alice and my dad were having a conversation. I hated that. Abba had put in her iPod so it was safe to speak.

"So why are you two really here?" I asked.

"What?" They asked a little too innocently.

"What are you two doing here? You didn't just fly all the way from La Push just to see me and if you're here to see Jake well frankly Jake just isn't here." I said. Speaking of Jake made a huge hole right in the center of my heart. I must have looked like I was in pain or something because Seth asked.

"Do you want me to take over driving or something?"

"No I don't, actually I am fine. Why does everyone just assume something's wrong with me lately." I asked.

"Sweetie, you look like someone went and stabbed you in the heart or something. That's why were worried." Leah said

"Oh, well nothing's wrong." I said as we pulled into our extremely long drive way. The trees made it look like a forest. We twisted and turned and Seth and Leah went back to their silent conversation. That's when I looked down. Cell phones, duh. Of course they were texting each other. How much stupider can I get? I thought. Then are rather large house came into view. I saw Abba's mouth drop out of the corner of my eye. I laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"My last house wasn't this big." I said. "Esme designed it. I have my own floor. Yeah I know it's a lot. The last one only had two floors but this one has six and a guest house." I said as I saw Seth and Leah's mouth drop too. "Come on guys. " I said. "Let's go." I said. They all got out and we walked up the large walk. Seth had our backpacks. We got to the large door and I put my key in. (which there really isn't a need for since no one really knows we live here.) A door opened and there stood Esme and Carlisle?

"Dad?" I asked. Since technically here in La Verte Carlisle is my father. I heard Abba mutter busted.

"Renesmee." He said. I saw his look turn to one of shock. When he saw Abba, Seth and Leah (he must of thought Esme was joking) and a look of sympathy when he saw my face. I must look heart-broken again. So I pulled out my best happy smile but the look didn't disappear.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No, of course not dear" Esme said. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Umm this is Abby but everyone calls her Abba. Oh Abba sorry I didn't introduce you guys earlier I will still in shock. Abba this is Seth and Leah they are from La Push. It's right near forks." I said. "And these are my parents Esme and Carlisle." I said.

"Hello Abby." They both said and I rolled my eyes. Then the door flew open again. Ohh great, the rest of my family walked through. Joy. I looked panicked and Abba asked me if I was alright. Then I fainted. (Fakely of course.) My mom was the first to me. She was worried of course (I was that good of an actor.) I left my mind free of thoughts and I barely opened my eyes and saw Jasper over me like a concerned Uncle. I was relieved he was playing along. Abba just stood out of the way. Seth must have knew I was faking too cause he was till near me but he put his hand on me. He was laughing on the inside. I knew this because when people stick there hands on me I can read there minds along with showing them mine. Then I sat up very fakely acting confused.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up rubbing my head like I had hurt it (which of course I hadn't).

"Sweetie you passed out." Esme said.

"Oh well I am fine now." I said; jumping to my feet. Then Carlisle pulled me to a couch.

"I am fine dad, really. The others just scared me." I said. Then I smiled. I had always had a certain charm over my grandfather he just smiled and said okay.

"I am taking my guests to my floor." I said, leading Abba, Seth and Leah toward my floor we were almost there when Seth stopped.

"Wait why isn't Jake here." Seth asked. I felt the hole grow bigger then I collapsed onto the floor in tears. My family stood there as Abba got down next to me.

"Nessie, it's okay. Come on let's got to your room." Abba said and I felt someone pick me up. It was Seth. Abba and Leah followed silently. My family all filed into the elevator. I felt Uncle Emmett take me from Seth's arms as I cried harder. He put his hand on me he was wondering if I was alright. I only managed to cry some more. We got to my floor and still no one said anything. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I jumped out of Uncle Emmett's arms and went to my balcony wishing he was there to hold me like he did when I was nervous like he had three days ago. Everyone left except for Abba and Seth. Abba rubbed my back and Seth held me. I stopped crying in like ten minutes. Then I got up and said.

"Seth, why'd he leave?" I asked.

"I could tell you but then he would kill me." Seth said.

"You tell me or I'll kill you." I said. He chuckled then sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He said.

"Really!?" I asked. He nodded. "So tell me." I said.

"Wait!" Abba said. Shoot I had almost forgotten she was there.

"What Abba?" I asked.

"WHY DID WHO LEAVE? I AM SO CONFUSED AND OUT OF THE LOOP SOMEONE HELP ME UNDERSTAND HERE!" She said.

"Right sorry." I said. "Jake kissed me yesterday and left." I said and then Abba gasped. "Now why?!?!?" I asked Seth.

"He didn't feel kissing you was right. He thought it was wrong all things considered." Seth said.

"All things considered?" Abba asked. Oh no. I thought. I hoped dad had heard the conversation or my latest thought. He did soon half my family was running up the stairs and the rest was taking the elevators. Then all the doors opened and my family came in all with weird looks on their faces. Abba and Seth turned around and Seth said.

"You guys haven't told her." He said.

"OMG! We have known her for two days!" I said.

"Haven't told me what?" Abba asked.

"Shoot….." I Said. I heard a bunch of shit's mumbled and Abba was looking at me weird.

"Abba, I am so sorry to tell you this now but, I have a really big secret in fact my whole family does actually. You can't tell anyone. And before you ask, 'no we are not mass murders'" I Said.

"Nessie." My father said. "Don't do this." He said.

"No you don't Dad!" I said. "Abba deserves to know. I trust her. She is there for me….and you guys don't know her. I trust her and you guys better not try to stop me. Especially you Dad!

"Dad?" She asks.

"Yes, Abba can I trust you with my deepest darkest secret. Can you keep it?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Abby. By agreeing to keep this a secret you can never tell anyone not your mom or boyfriend or anyone." My dad says.

"Fine Nessie, I will never tell anyone I swear on my spot on the cheer team. Which by the way you should totally try-out for," She says.

"Okay. I am a half vampire. My family right here is made of vampires. Jacob, Seth and Leah are all werewolves. Werewolves do this thing called imprinting which is basically saying whatever werewolf imprints on whatever human will love them any way they need to be like a brother, dad, boyfriend, best friend what ever way they'll be accepted. Jake imprinted on me when I was born speaking of being born. Technically I am only four. Being a half-vampire my growth is sped up. I will be 18 in 4 years though because I am growing at a normal speed now." I said.

"Anything else I should know?" Abby asks.

"Umm yeah. Edward and Bella are my parents. Edward can read minds. My mom is a human shield. Alice can read your mind and Jasper can make you feel calm even if you're not like right now for example." I concluded.

"Nessie, I am not altering her emotions she is really this calm." Uncle Jazzy said.

"Really? Wow Abba you are taking this better than I expected." I said.

"Yeah, well you're family always seemed kinda off to me." Abby said smiling. "I am just glad I know the truth now. Thank you all for trusting me." Abby said. "Nessie, I should probably be getting home it's late." Abby said.

"Why don't you spend the night?" I asked.

"Really? Is that okay with all of you?" Abby asked. Always checking with other people. Wow she is great.

"Yeah." They all said.

"I almost forgot something to tell you!"I exclaimed.

"What?" She asked.

"Well first they don't eat sleep or have to breathe. And the second on I kinda half to show you myself." I said.

"Okay, show me this can't get any weirder. No offense, though."

"None taken." I said as I out my hand to her face. It is the memory of the time Jake left yesterday. "I can show you my memories." I said.

"Wow is that when Jake left?" She asks as my family files out of my room.

"Yes." I answer. "Come on I'll show you my recording studio!" I say. She looked shocked.

"You have a recording studio?" She asks.

"Yeah come on! Let's sing." I say as we enter. We can go through my closet and pick out clothes for you later." I say as we slide on the headphones.

We sing True Friend.

"We Sign our cards and letters BFF.

You've got a million ways to make me laugh

You're looking out for me you've got my back

It's so good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell

And when I am quiet you break through my shell

Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell

Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk to me now and into the night till it's all right again

You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans

Some how you're never out of second chances

Won't say I told you when I am wrong again

I am so lucky that I found

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night till it's alright again

True Friends will go to the ends of the earth till they find the things you need

Friends hang on through the ups and the downs cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk to me now and into the night

No need to pretend you're a true friend

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night till its alright again

You're a true friend

You're a True friend

You're a true friend.

First of all I know some of you have read my latest Story and I wanna say thanks for reviewing and I am having really bad writers block on that story. So sorry. And second thanks to all the people who favorite me and my story it means so much. Thanks to Laurelin M. Estel for the idea of bringing the werewolves back. I don't know if it turned out the way she liked it or not but I hope so!! And don't forget to review!!


	6. Chapter 6: Livin on A Prayer

Disclaimer: As you all know I unfortunately do not own twilight or any of the gorgeous males in the movie (except Rob ew! hate the new haircut!) I do wish I was a vampipre though! Yeah i know you all probably think I am am freak (or insane) but then again who isn't.

* * *

Cullen House 2 months after last chapter........6:00 PM Nessie's Room.

It had been 64 days 23 hours 45 minutes and 34..wait no 36 seconds tha he'd been gone. I thought it was impossivle for him to stay away this long but I guess I was wrong. You never know. Tonigh I was going to A huge party in town. Everyone was gonna be there except for the rest of my family. Abba was doing great at keeping our secret and we were getting ready for the parta tonight with Alice helping us with choosing outfits. Rose doing our hair and Bella just sitting there reading Romeo and Juilet. (I was trying not to think about the last time I had read it). Abba was in some outfit made by aunt Alice IT was a fringed dress pink with silver and it glimmered in the light as her siler looking leggins gave her outfit an extra vote of confidence. Pink High heels that crossed over the ankles giving her a look of perfection. I was wearign a silver halter that shimmered and skinny jeans with silver designs of our coven on the but pockets. My shoes were also siler and had a very thin (yet sturdy strap around the ankle).

"So, are you to exicted?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Yeah it's supposed to be the HOTTEST PARTY of the year!" Abba said.

"But you guys say that about every party." My mom sighed.

"MOM! Every party is supposed to be the hotttest but every one tries to top it! Thus creating the hottest party of the year for every party line." I said to my clueless mother. She had no idea how hard high school really was. She went to high school n Phoneix till she moved and met my dad. Besides a 9 month break-up she had high school pretty darn sweet as far as I am concerned.

"Young lady!" My dad thundered.

"It's true!!!" I told him. He was always protecting my mom.....and me. Johnathan was terrified of him. I found it hilarious tonight Setha nd Leah were coming with us for the first time. We were gonna have a blast!!!!! Aunt Alice had my hair up in a bun with a few hairs down to make it look cooler. Rose was straightening Abba's hair and she was going to look amazing (I don't know a person who has been dresse by Aunt Alice that hasn't).

"Okay you two are good to go." Aunt Alice said.

"Thanks you guys are the best I said as I kissed my Aunts and mom and ran downstairs with Abba on my heels.

"Wow. You guys look hot!" Seth said.

"Excuse me." My father said.

"I mean you both look very nice tonight....." Seth said trailing off.

"Thanks Seth." Abba said as she blushed. She kinda had a thing for Seth.....okay it was a MAJOR thing. But Seth really didn't seem to notice.

"Come on let's go PARTY!" I screamed as I hugged my uncles and dad goodbye and with everyone on my heels ran out to the red ferrari Aunt Rose was letting me "use" Okay so maybe she wasn't I was just borrowing it without telling her. She would've said yes anyeay. (Although the ferrari was her baby so it would've takin a litttle arm twisting but I was confident I would've gotten it.) Uncle Emmett winked at me form inside the house he was the one who told me I could take it. (No arm twisting nessacary) We arrived at the party being thrown by Davina. Davina house was amazingly loud. Not nessecarly the biggest. (That would be my house) but still pretty good sized. Two stories and plenty of fun. We got out of the car and went inside and immediatley was greeted with a round of hellos. Guys were staring and girls eyed our outfits Jealously.

"Omg you made it!" Davina squealed.

"Of course we did!" Abba and I squealed back in unison. Since I told her our secret we had been inseperable. We were rocking and swaying to the music. (A/n: Sorry my party lingo isn't that good) I was dancing between Brandon and David. When Davina announced Karoke!!!!

"Oh I love karoke! Let me go first!" I said.

"Okay!!!!" Davina said and I saw the perfect song and I told davina.

"Okay Ladies and gentleman here is your school's princess Nessie Masen Singing Livin' On A prayer By Bon Jovi!" She said anf the crowd wooped hollered and clapped as I took the stage.

"Okay this is for all of us we can do anything if we stick together!!!!!!!!" I said as the intro started and I sang.

"Once upon a time  
Not so long ago  
Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love

She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

Ohh We're half way there  
Woah Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday

We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

Ohh We're half way there  
Woah Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer  
Livin' on a prayer

We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when thats all that you've got

Ohh We're half way there  
Woah Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Woah Livin' on a prayer "  
I finished and the crowd went wild......I felt a pairs of eyes on me in the back of ther room. Which isn't unusal but it felt like a framiliar gaze but I just shrugged it off.

"Here!" David said as he gave me a drink.

"What is it David?" I asked.

"Punch BABY!" He said. So I drank it. We watched several other people sing and Abba wispered loudly in my ear Nessie let's sing a song together!

"Okay!" I said.

"Davina!" I screamed.

"Yeah!!" She shouted.

"Abba and I wanna sing I will survive!" I said.

"Okay!" Then walked on stage.

"Guys up next we hace Abby and Nessie singing I wil survive by Gloria Gaynor!" She said as we walked onstage and the intro started once again!

"First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on  
and so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me

Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive

It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
Now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my loving  
for someone who's loving me" Abba and I finished on a self-imposed high and we ran off stage.

"I need somemore punch Abba!" I said.

"Come on lets' go then!" she said. We started walking through the crowd till I felt someone grab my hand. The hand was warm and too warm. Seth and Leah were over they're talking so it couldn't be them I thought and suddenly my throat was caught. I whirled around in a blindingly fast half-vampire motion and stared into the eyes of...........

JACOB BLACK.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"Shush!" He said and put his hand to my mouth and i put my hand to his face and told him "Let go of me you DOG!" He let go of me hastily.

"What the hell are you doing here??" I asked.

"I couldn't stay away." He said.

"What I can't hear you over the noise!" I shouted faking like I couldn't hear him.

"So let's talk outside then!" He screamed over the noise. I nodded we walked past many people who gave us curious stares and many who looke dat Jacob like they had seen him but couldn't remember where. I just shook my head.

"So what'd ya wanna talk about?" I said.


	7. Chapter 7: your what?

Chapter 7:

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" I asked him. His eyes were a dark brown and endless I just wanted to get lost in them. He looked at me and said only four words.

"I am sorry Nessie." He said. Oh great I thought he is sorry.

"And." I stated but, it sounded more like a question.

"What else do you want me to say?" He asked me.

"Why did you leave?" I asked him. This was Jake. I loved him more than anything in the world. But I wasn't going to let him back into my life without an explanation again and I wanted him to promise he would never leave like that again. There is only so much heart break a girl can handle and at four I had enough.

"I left because well, Nessie your only four. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I am almost positive if Edward, Emmett and Jasper knew I was here. They would've knocked my head off by now. Anyways; Nessie I realized I love you and I hope you feel the same. But we can't kiss like that till your older and I'll wait no matter how long. Nessie I love you too much to let you go again. Please take me back and make me the happiest man on the face on the planet." He said. "Oh and by the way where is your dad?" He asked.

"Dad's at home, but Jake I want you to kiss me like that. It felt right, more than anything on the planet, I always thought we were gonna fall in love but it wasn't until you left I realized I always was. Jake I may literally only be four but I am mentally more mature than you." I said, and I placed my hands in his.

"Nessie it is wrong and there is no way you are mentally more mature than me." He said.

"It is right and you would know this if you were mentally mature enough. Aunt Rose told me something after you left she said 'He loves you he'll come back because love is not defined by age or any other factor besides how you guys feel about each other and Jake is perfect for you.' She told me this Jake. Aunt Rose told me. The one who practically hates you, she may not love you but she loves me and wants me to be happy with you. I was happy that day you kissed me until I thought you regretted it." I said.

"Nessie, Nessie. Where are you Nessa?" I heard someone shouting.

"Over here!" I shouted.

"You better hurry your whole family is coming here to look for you because Alice had one of those weird visions that you said she had got past but your future went blank and they all freaked they texted me to bring you out to the front of the house and boy is your aunt rose pissed when she found out her car was missing." Abba said and she finally saw Jake. "Omg!" She said and grabbed my hands and squealed.

"Hi I am Jacob Black." He said.

"Hi I am Abby Daniels but you can call me Abba!" She said.

"I remember." Jake said. "Nessie hurry out knowing your family there already here. And Abba you probably shouldn't go blabbing that info out. What if hadn't been someone who knew?" Jake asked as we walked out of the backyard and around front where Seth and Leah were standing looking extremely nervous talking to Rose, who was looking very angry.

I moved through the crowd of people on the front lawn as I got closer I realized Emmett, Jasper and Alice were standing next to Rose with my parents behind them and I winced, Jasper felt my sudden nervousness and his head snapped in my directions to which I rolled my eyes as everyone else's head followed. Ah great I thought as I sighed. My dad's eyes widen as he say Jacob in between me and Abby. I winced only imagined what he was thinking. Jake squeezed my hand reassuringly and we continued to walk over to our family. I heard the whispers through the crowd as everyone say Jake again the whole Omg it's been a month and he's back story seem to rip through the crowd. I heard people making up rumors up about us and why the rest of my family was here when they had never been to one before. Some were so ridiculous any other day I would've laughed out loud but I was too nervous to. We finally reached my family I just thought there gonna kill something tonight.

"Not exactly Nessie." My dad spoke out loud. His musical voice was filled with tension. Even so he sounded more beautiful than any human.

"Ah god." I said as we moved toward the cars. Aunt Rose looked at me and I said to her. "Emmett let me." This was technically true although I should've asked Rose but she would've said no.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"I have proof." I said smiling.

"What?" He said obviously shocked that I had covered my bases so well. Abba pulled out her phone and handed it to Aunt Rose but I shook my head at her. We got in the cars and rove in total silence when we got home that's when the real drama started.

"Why?" Aunt Rose asked me.

"It was totally cool Aunt Rose. Emmett let us I'll show you." I said as I lifted my hand to her face. It showed me and Abba walking over to Uncle Emmett and me asking uber sweetly to borrow Aunt Roses brand spanking new red car. Uncle Emmett looked nervous at first then I had started pouting so he had said yes.

"But you manipulated your Uncle." She said, this was turning worse than I thought normally she would've gone soft by now.

"Still technically he gave me permission." I said.

"To drive something that isn't his to give to you!" She shouted. I flinched. I had never been in this much trouble with Aunt Rose before.

"Sorry!" I screamed. "I figured since Emmett was your husband it was just as much his as it is yours but I guess I was wrong!" I screamed. I walked to the staircase and ran to my room. Carlisle and Esme had just dropped Abba her house and the wolves were in the guest house. I was surprised that no one followed me. I flung myself onto my bed and cried. I had never been in this much trouble before. Just great they probably all hate me now. "I hate you guys!" I screamed although I didn't need to scream for them to hear it as I flung the closet doors open and slammed them behind me just as quick as I had flung them open. I sat in my closet next to all the cashmere and suede and leather and took a deep breath in.

Then suddenly my closet doors flew open again and my dad was standing in front of me. Just great I thought very sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and mumbled what else is new? Before moving my eyes shut and falling on the couch in my closet. I cried and cried and my dad just stood there he didn't know how to handle a teenage daughter. If I was a normal daughter I should be riding tricycles and playing at the park. But no I have a werewolf for a soul mate and I am a half vampire with several young looking Aunts and Uncles with parents and grandparents who look about half the age there supposed to. Just great I thought, just great. Dad sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms and held me while I cried. He petted my hair and whispered stuff in my ear about how Aunt Rose didn't mean it, and I knew she didn't. She was just upset but I had never seen anyone so mad before except for when Uncle Emmett lost to Uncle Jasper again because of Aunt Alice's physic powers. I didn't know where everyone else was and honestly I didn't care. Aunt Rose could be mad at me forever I thought.

"No, she won't be mad at you forever; just for a few years." He said and I sobbed some more. "Ah, sweetie you know I was just joking I bet Aunt Rose won't be mad at your for long. In fact I predict that she will come talk to you right now." As he said that the doors to my rather large closet flew open and in walked Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett and Mom.

"Go away!" I shouted. I buried my head in dad's chest again and began crying but then I smelt something it smelt amazing. "What's that smell it smells like the inside of-"

"Fred Segal." Aunt Rose finished for me and pulled out the bag she had set behind her. "I kinda got you a make up gift." She said smiling. I smiled.

"There's no need to make up." I said as I smiled. "I am so sorry Aunt Rose." I said.

"As am I." She said. I got up and gave her a hug. I hate fighting with family but really what else can you od with em besides….oh got to take Emmett shopping fun!

_____________________________________________________________________________________k! thanks for reading I love all who comment or add ME OS THANKS AND I A M STARTING A CONTEST FOR ALL MY STORIES! Figure a awayt o write yourself into one of my stories and you might just end up in one….

Things I need.

What you want your name to be

How you come in

Team preference

Anything extra to set you apart

K! GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!  
XOXO,

Lorelai G. Cullen

p.s. savas que me amas (you know you love me) =)


	8. Updates 4 all stories

Dear Loyal readers who have been waiting 4eva for me 2 update,

OKAY I'M SORRY FOR NOT WRITING FOR SO LONG…first no school= no write…yeah sad. Then ah the glorious world of facebook kept me distracted for all of 10 seconds and several applications later I now own a bunny, 3 fish and a squid…lolz. Okay so I am canceling just walk away Edward cullen cause I can't think up a new idea for or at least don't expect an update on it for awhile. All others will resume I plan to have 2 chapters done one for High School NevER Ends and one for The Return Of EMMETT CULLEN. I3 KELLAN CHRISTOPHER LUTZ!

Okay…l8r readers!

Xoxo,

Lorelai G. Cullen (aka Mrs. Emmett Cullen)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Superman Tonight

Alice: Lorelai doesn't own anything.

Jake hadn't came back…not to say I'm surprised but he left again. There is no way I am taking him back now. I went and sat down with every on as in not my family who was looking at me like I was a lost ugh…puppy dog. Whatever I sat down with everyone when Jonathan said.

"Hey why did you have to leave early Friday?"

"Rose got totally mad and OVER REACTED because I borrowed her car. I totally asked Emmett and he said it was okay but because I didn't ask Rose she went all hay wire. Dad almost grounded me luckily though he didn't." I smiled and laughed.

"So who was the guy that walked out with you and Abba I think I've seen him before?"

"Oh that was just Jake…"I said.

"Like you ex Jake?"

"Yep…."

"What did he want?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know he never got to tell me. Rose got there and Abba ran and got us. He left again after that." I said with a grimace. Inside my heart was breaking with all the pain and torment. I was soon though interrupted By Abba doing the lunchtime announcements.

"Welcome all high school students to yet another tedious day of existence but some good news. Talent show sign ups and auditions are today during open 6th for those brave enough to try and all acts are welcome to audition…the volleyball game versus la Puente is Friday so com support our girls. OVER AND OUT!" Abba said. I laughed.

"Hey Ness you should totally audition for the talent show you and abba were great firday." Jonathan said.

"haha funny." I said.

"No really."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah totally you sound like an angel when you sing I'll even audition too." He said.

"Okay fine." I said. Briinggg the bell rang.

"Well we better get going…later guys." Jonathan said.

We went to the auditorium only to see my whole family there (minus Esme and Carlisle of course).

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to support you Nessie…" Emmett said all too sweetly. Ugh. I went with Alice and got ready and 20 minutes later it was Jonathan's turn.

"Hi I am jonathan and I am going to sing Superman Tonight by Bon Jovi.

"Wow maybe he's your soulmate." Alice whispered and I glared.

**"Superman Tonight"**

There's something about you  
I want to rescue  
I don't even know you  
So what does that mean

Maybe I'm cynical  
I'm painfully logical  
You're tragic and beautiful  
And that's good enough for me

You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo  
Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

If somebody sent you  
An angel to save you  
What would you tell him to turn him away

That your heart don't break  
That your lips don't kiss  
That life is just a lie  
That heaven don't exist?

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

Who's going to fix you  
The next time you break down  
Stranded alone by the side of the road  
It's your baggage that's dragging you down  
Don't look back  
Let it go

Ohhh, Ohhhhh

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Was that superman

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight

woooah, woooah, woooah ohhh  
woooah, woooah, woooah ohhh  
woooah, woooah, woooah ohhh  
woooah, woooah, woooah ohhh.

"Wow. He was really good I can't believe I have to go on after him." I said.

"You'll kick his butt!" Jasper said as he winked at me.

I walked on stage and said. "Hi my name is Renesmee Cullen and I'm going to sing My Life would Suck Without you By Kelly Clarkson.

**My Life Would Suck Without You"**

_[Verse 1:]_  
Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

_[Chorus:]_  
Because we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

_[Verse 2:]_  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you

_[Chorus:]_  
Because we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

_[Bridge:]_  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh Yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
Because we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you.


End file.
